The Demon Within
by glassssscandy
Summary: Luka returns home from a tiring day of concerts and singing. As she looks in the mirror thoughts she has never had the courage to face start to run through her mind...dark thoughts indeed and they involve a young female teenager and "coworker", aka Miku Hatsune.


The demon that resides within

Luka yawned as she entered her pitch-black one room apartment. 'Another day has passed. Although today was tiring I guess it was a good day. I'm happy, right? Of course I am' She took off her plain black boots and threw them into the nearest corner, next sending her floral wreath flying onto her small cozy bed across the room. 'I'll put them away later. All I need right now is sleep' The pop star made her way to the bathroom and began the tiring process of washing away every trace of make-up. The cold touch of the tap water didn't seem to help wash away a growing thought that has been eating away at her slowly, changing her personality. 'What does Miku have that I don't? It's not that I don't like her or anything...I'm just curious. Yeah, that's it. Curious", she affirmed as she stared into the bathroom mirror. Luka flinched slightly at the vaguely similar pink haired woman staring back at her. 'Is this really me? Have I changed this much?' Although her physical appearance underwent no change, her character and thoughts were another matter.

For a while now dark thoughts have been sneaking into the usually calm and warm-hearted artist. She continued to stare at her face and asked the stranger, 'What's so special about her? Why is she ALWAYS in the spotlight? Don't I deserve to be just loved?' Shock didn't seem to sink in as her mirrored self began to decay, withering away. The sick image of her cadaver slowly started to mouth words but it wasn't for a few seconds until she realized that the corpse was answering each of her questions in a demonic coarse voice. Whispering into her ear, consoling her. "She has nothing that you don't have...It's just luck that everyone is looking her way...She is in your rightful spot! You are the one who should be loved by millions! All you have to do is dispose of her and it can all be yours."

Megurine's eyes shot wide open. "Dispose? What do you mean dispose?"

"Kill her"

"I could never do that! Miku is such a sweet and kind young girl! We're friends!"

"Friends? BUWAHAHAHA!", the demon shrieked. The force of the laugher was tearing apart her ligaments and muscles depicting a scene of complete and utter horror. "You ignorant fool? How can you be so blind? Do you not notice the glances she shoots at you while on stage mocking you? She knows your secret desire and is full of herself. Your pain adds to her ego. She is not your friend but a vampire feeding off of your jealousy. Wake up and realize that SHE HATES YOU! She hates you and you loathe her."

'NO!' Luka screamed and jolted back to the dim light of her bedroom in search of sanctuary. She trembled as she replayed the episode in her head...repeating every word her darker self uttered. Luka couldn't find the courage to even glance at the mirror on her vanity. How could she after what she had seen. 'Is that thing really a part of me? It couldn't...'

Tears rolled down her deathly pale cheeks as she barely managed to persuade herself to take one last look, just to make sure. Megurine took in a deep breath and sat upon the stool placed in front of the vanity then slowly opened her eyes to make eye contact with the Luka she had always been. A sense of relief washed over her. She smiled sweetly at the mirror. Only the smile reflected was a heinous one. The demon shatter glass as it shot its hand through into the real world aiming straight for Luka's neck. She had no time to react, not even a moment to scream before she was being strangled by her very own bloody arm intruding from a parallel universe. She withered and fought but escape was beyond her capabilities. The hand clenched harder each time she tried to suck in air like a constricting python, slowly and painfully killing its prey, watching with eager eyes as life left the victim's body.

The young woman's vision started to blur and everything went black. The sadist let her body fall to the ground with a thud after she had lost consciousness and retracted into the dark abyss it came from.

As quickly as the hand disappeared, Luka raised from the ground limply and in an inhumane manner, head hung low as if she had nor the energy of life to lift it. The apparent corpse started to claw at its own face ripping the skin from the muscle splattering blood in all directions but the monster felt no pain, on the contrary it took pleasure in this masochistic act, laughing to express its utter state of ecstasy.

"I'm back...heheheHAHAHAAMUAHAHAHA...This vessel may not be flawless but it shall serve my purposes. I SATAN HAVE RISEN FROM THE FIREY DEPS OF HELL TO BRING FORTH CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION. I HAVE COME TO PREY UPON THE DARKNESS THAT LINGERS IN YOUR HEARTS AND OPEN YOUR EYES TO YOUR TRUE SELVES. I COME AS A GUARDIAN OF TRUTH. I BRING SALVATION. MAN'S TRUE NATURE IS NOT ONE OF GOODNESS BUT ONE OF HATRED. I HAVE COME TO SHOW YOU THAT IT IS BETTER TO DIE KNOWING THE TRUTH THAN LIVING A LIE! .kekeke..I shall welcome your cowering as proof of your acknowledgment and soon you shall all welcome me as your true god and savior...I am the genuine dark knight you dream of...HATE ME FOR I AM DOING THIS FOR THE LIBERATION OF YOUR SOULS...I act upon my LOVE for you filthy creatures! KAHAHAHAHAHA! I bring new meaning to the ironic human expression "love hurts".

* * *

Hello people! I've had this scene playing over and over in my head but I was always too lazy to type it up...until recently! I'm an amateur at fanfictions and writing in general so constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and encouraged!  
The idea was originally for a cosplay skit that our cosplay group, After Midnight, put on for an anime convention, Otaku Festival in Bucharest. I wasn't satisfied the scene in our skit because it didn't go deep enough into the feelings and psychology of it all so I decided to put it down on "paper".

Hope you all like it and thank you for reading! 3


End file.
